A Leap of Faith
by Sirius Dogstar
Summary: Vincent's outlook on his own life... what the hell happened?


All right, this is the second story in my Avalanche series. Here I will uncover the mysteries surrounding Vincent, and how strong friendship and love can be. Anyways, you may want to read the first tale, Final Flight, but it is not necessary. Thanks again, Siriusstar13@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
A Leap of Faith  
  
By Sirius  
  
1.1 Prologue  
  
Oh You're My Best Friend  
  
Vincent smiled as he watched Cid kiss Shera underneath the veil. Vincent stood in a new suit, the best man of their wedding. He actually looked very normal indeed, and he had even cut his hair back for the occasion. Seeing one's best friend get married does not happen every day after all. But it reminded him of his days as a Turk, and he realized that he had never told anyone about his past. Not even Cid.  
  
"No man is an island," he said shaking his head. If there was anything that the entire Meteor thing taught him it was that. He had nearly lost Cid, nearly in fact killed him. He had thought that he was the only one who would understand what it was to atone for the past. Such egotism he had then. But when he found out about Cid's dark past, it made him realize just wrong he was.  
  
"So I tell him about it," Vincent said with a sigh. He turned back to the wedding to find Cid still kissing just as Aeris and Cloud had their wedding kiss. Finally after what seemed hours Vincent caught Cid alone at the restrooms.  
  
"Cid…" Vincent began, but it was hard. This whole thing was hard. It was not easy to confide everything to someone even if they were your best friend.  
  
"No offense but this better be important Vincent because I really have to piss!" Vincent smiled to himself at the blunt statement, and it gave him courage.  
  
"Well it is Cid… to me at least. Remember when I told you that no man is an island?"  
  
"Yes…" Cid said cautiously. How could he forget? It was right before Vincent had become his other form, a monstrous demon named Chaos and thrown Cid out the window.  
  
"Well I still think that is true. Cid I need to confide my past in someone and…"  
  
"Say no more," Cid said giving a smile. "I understand. How about tomorrow at about noon? Shera will be at her damn mother's for a visit. Took everything I had to make her not take me along." He pulled out a cigarette from the goggles he wore, lit it with a lighter hidden in a pocket, and smiled. Vincent sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"You really should stop smoking Cid. It is a nasty habit and it well… stinks!"  
  
"Covers up the oil smell," Cid said with a shrug. "Anyways, if you do not mind I really need to piss!"  
  
"Okay Cid," Vincent said. "I'll be there. Just do me a favor?"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Show your love the night of her life!" Cid was about to comment, but as Vincent had a habit of doing he had already disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"See you later Shera!" Cid yelled, for once in a cheerful mood. How could he not be after a night like he had?  
  
"Bye Cid!" she said blowing a kiss towards him. He watched as she left, following her curves underneath the coat she always wore.  
  
"Ready?" asked a new voice behind him.  
  
"SHIT!" Cid yelled, jumping at least a couple of feet. He turned around to find Vincent standing there with the smile the man always seemed to wear now. "Don't fucking do that again! Where the Hell did you come from anyways?"  
  
"Well… it is noon isn't it?" Vincent asked.  
  
Cid looked to the kitchen clock, which indeed read noon. "Yes… you just scared the Hell out of me! Don't you know how to use a door?" Vincent walked over to the door, and casually shut it.  
  
"Well… I used the back door. You were too busy eyeing Shera to notice. By the way, did you have a nice little night?"  
  
"You know it!" Cid yelled. "Let me just say neither of us are virgins…"  
  
"Wait a second… you were a virgin?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Well um… yeah."  
  
"Well you learn something new everyday…"  
  
"You mean you aren't?" Cid asked.  
  
"What? Do you think all I did is live in a coffin Cid?"  
  
"Okay… let us just stop this conversation now," Cid said, his cheeks a furious red.  
  
"Fair enough," Vincent said suppressing a laugh. Who would have guessed Cid could blush?  
  
"What would you like to drink? Tea or…"  
  
"Tea is fine," Vincent said, knowing full well that tea was all Cid carried. Cid nodded, and brought two cups over to the table.  
  
"You going to just stand there or are you going to sit?"  
  
"Oh… sorry. It is a little hard to talk serious like this." He took a seat, and after taking a sip of tea looked Cid directly into the eyes.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Ready as I ever will be," Cid said pulling out a cigarette as he finished his tea.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do that Cid," Vincent said.  
  
"Sorry… but that's just me Vincent. Trust me, you do not want to see how evil I get without one." Vincent just shrugged, and began to weave his tale.  
  
1.2 Chapter One  
  
Be All That You Can Be  
  
I actually came from quite the normal family. I had a mother and a father… but unfortunately I also had seven brothers and five sisters. Can you imagine how hard it was to get any attention? What is worse is that I never really stood out. Average height, average build. Nothing very handsome… in fact the only thing that really stood out were my eyes. Contacts created them a nice brown, but everyone knew they were red.  
  
Life continued on for me, and I remained pretty under the radar. Average grades, I never got in trouble… and I doubt anyone even knew my name. I was very low key, quite the loner as well. But I longed to be noticed. I longed for attention. I craved it as all kids do. Then one day after graduation, I noticed a flier that changed my life.  
  
Want to be noticed? Want to be respected? Then come try out to be a Turk! It said, a Shinra emblem on the bottom. A flier I felt specially done for me. I took it home, smiling all the way. I wasn't sure what a Turk was, but I knew it had to be special. Besides, if it got me noticed who really cared?  
  
I knew though I would need to become good in something. But what? As I pondered, I came across my father's gunroom. That was it! I would become an expert marksman! Standing on my toes, I grabbed the closest and pocketed it. I would just be borrowing it I told myself as I walked outside. Father would not miss it at all.  
  
In truth, Father never even realized it was gone. Nothing important, it never stood out. It was just like me that shotgun, so I had a special bond with it. Day after day I would take it down too the range and practice. I had a lot of misses… but over time I had a lot of hits too. Until finally, it came to be the big day.  
  
I told my parents that I was trying out for a job. I guess that wasn't a lie. They even let me borrow my dad's best suit for the occasion, so that at least I would look good. The faster a kid in our house made money the better. So I left, taking out my brown contacts. After all, red eyes were sure to strike fear, or at least respect, in even the most hardened souls. My dad's gun at my side, I strolled into the office building and up to the secretary.  
  
"Can I help you Sir?" she asked me in one of those official voices that would make anyone want to wring a neck!  
  
"Um… yes Mam," I said, trying hard to act cool and not let my nervousness show. "I am here for the Turk tryouts." She nodded, then handed me a keycard.  
  
"All right then Sir. Tryouts are on the 66th floor in the conference room." She then turned back to the computer on her desk, and I was left ignored. I just shrugged it off, and headed to the elevator. It struck me as odd that she did not even mention my gun. Just what sort of place was Shinra I wondered. But I continued forth, into the conference room. I was about to find out…  
  
President Shinra sat at the top seat, surrounded by on one side Palmer, then Dr. Gast and Hojo. In fact, all of the department heads were there, much younger of course. There were a few other men in the room as well, and all looked eager to join. After a few minutes Shinra looked to his watch and then nodded to Reeve who was standing at the door. The door was shut and locked, and we were all stuck inside until the events were over.  
  
"You are here today to become a part of the Turks," the president said with a smile. "Just what are Turks you ask? An organization of the elite, designed to carry out specific tasks of Shinra's when asked. Now, there are only four slots on this official team. So how do we narrow it down? Simple really… draw your weapons." There were nods all around, and I was surprised to see that almost everyone had brought some sort of weapon.  
  
"Now the events which are about to take place are mot to leave this room… ever. I want all of you to battle it out in here… to the death no questions. I will give the word to stop and if any Shinra personnel is shot you are to be killed. Is that clear?" Taking a deep gulp, I nodded with the others. "Then begin!"  
  
Yes Cid, it was a bloody scene the likes of which I had never witnessed. By the end of it twelve men lied on the floor dead, six of which by my gun. Yet as I stood over them, I felt no remorse. They had known what they were up against when they came for the job. It was their fault for not being trained well enough. I stood there, with no blood even on my person… nobody had managed an attack on me. I stood there with three others: Tseng, Reno, and Rude.  
  
"Congratulations!" the President said smiling. He nodded at Reeve again, who wore a distinct look of disgust on his face. But Reeve unlocked the door to let in a group of Soldiers with body bags. "You are all now members of the Turks! Tell us what your name is, and a short description of yourself so we can determine a leader. Starting with you," he said pointing at the red haired Reno. Reno nodded, brandishing his electric rod.  
  
"My name is Reno. I like to pack a bit of a shock to the group if you know what I mean!" Rude went next, bald as ever.  
  
"Rude. That is all you need to know," he said simply. Then it was Tseng.  
  
"I am called Tseng. I carry no weapon… for I myself am the weapon." Then it was my turn. I took a deep breath and talked.  
  
"My name Sir is Vincent Valentine and I use a gun for my weapon as you all can see." The president nodded, looking us all over carefully before coming back to me.  
  
"You Mr. Valentine are to be the leader." I nodded respectfully. We were issued suits, and room numbers as well. You see, after that day my family thought I was dead. Shinra thought that since I was leader there should be nothing the enemy could hold over me. It was all the same to me… they had never cared too much for me. One less mouth to feed.  
  
To get acquainted, we were all given a feast in our honor. Nice really… except that for the first time we were all alone together. "What a way to start a new job!" Reno said with a smirk.  
  
"But all of those people…" Tseng said bowing his head.  
  
"If they did not see fit to train themselves harder than they were not meant to be Turks," I replied.  
  
"Sheesh man!" Reno replied pouring himself a glass of wine. "That's harsh!"  
  
"Cold," Rude said.  
  
"I am only saying that had they trained harder than they would still be alive." All of them gave me a hard look, some perplexed.  
  
"Well… I guess that's true," Reno said with a shrug.  
  
"I just do not see why anyone had to die in the first place," Tseng said with a sigh.  
  
"It was Shinra's orders… we do not question them," I said.  
  
"Well I'm not sure about all of you but I'm starving!" Reno announced, grabbing a leg of turkey. The others nodded, stating to eat. As I ate, I pondered the situation. I could never go back to who I was. All that was left for me was Shinra. So day in and day out all of us trained as hard as we could. Over several missions, we soon proved that we were indeed worthy. We were held in high regard, and feared by many. I in particular was the president's favorite Turk. He liked my attitude towards things. He liked my cool exterior. So it was onto me that he gave the biggest assignment of my life…  
  
1.3 Chapter Two  
  
A World Turned Upside Down  
  
I was assigned to Nibelheim for a time, while the rest of the team was sent on various guard duties. Easy stuff, I could have cared less who it was I was supposed to guard. At least… that is what I had thought. In truth, I was assigned to guard the world's most brilliant man: Dr. Gast. He was being accompanied by his two assistants: Hojo and Lucretia. I decided that perhaps the trip would be more interesting than I had thought.  
  
We all met at Nibelheim Mansion, the place where Dr. Gast was performing some very important experiments. Or at least that was what he had told me. A very handsome man he was, in fact I found him quite likable. "I am Dr. Horatio Gast," Dr. Gast told me with a smile. "This is Hojo, and Lucretia." Hojo just regarded me with a sneer, as if I was but some insect to be steeped upon. Lucretia smiled warmly at me.  
  
"I am Valentine," I said formally. Lucretia looked puzzled.  
  
"Is that your first name?" I shook my head.  
  
"No… but that is what you are to call me if you need me," I said. A job was not to be hindered by making friends. That was not what President Shinra had sent me to do.  
  
That night, I was about to settle down in my room when I heard someone knock at the door. Opening it, I found Lucretia. "Can I help you?" I asked.  
  
"Well… I um… I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Yes?" I asked, annoyed at the hour. The nerve!  
  
"Are you of the Valentine family… from Sector 5?" I shook my head.  
  
"No mam. You have the wrong Valentine." She sighed, and it was then I noticed she was holding a very crumpled piece of paper.  
  
"Figures," she muttered straightening her glasses. "You see the Valentine family lost a son matching your description, your age in fact. I was given this letter by them by the secretary, who found it in her files. She thought it was you."  
  
"She thought wrong," I said. "My name is Valentine… that is all now..." I had not meant for my voice to sound sad, or the last word. I had thought I did not care. But no matter what they were my family… and I missed all of them. For their sake though…  
  
"Valentine… do you care to talk for awhile?" To this day I will never know why I replied as I did. Perhaps it was a full moon or something. Maybe it was her kind smile and that sweet face. Could have even been just the simple fact that she had taken gotten up the courage to even talk to me. Whatever the reason, I looked at her and said,  
  
"All right Lucretia. Have a seat." I indicated the desk to her, where she sat as I took my place in the corner. "What is it that you wish to discuss?" She sighed, once more looking to the paper in her hand.  
  
"Nothing in particular," she said with a shrug. "I just figured you might like a bit of company."  
  
"At eleven?"  
  
"Is it that late?" I nodded, indicating to her the clock I kept on my wall. "I never keep track of time anymore," she admitted with a smile. "Sorry it is so late."  
  
"I do not mind," I said honestly. Why were we still talking? Why did I like her presence? Hmm… perhaps there was more to life than Shinra after all.  
  
"We can talk tomorrow Valentine," she said with a sigh. I could tell that it perplexed her that I would not give her my first name. Did she take it personally?  
  
"Call me Vincent," I said. She whirled around, shocked.  
  
"But you said…"  
  
"My name may be Vincent Valentine, but I am not the child that family knew." She nodded, to my surprise she did not ask any more questions.  
  
"Good night Vincent," she said instead, relieved.  
  
"Good night Lucretia." Her and I did indeed continue that conversation, and went on to have many others. With her feminine beauty and her brilliance she showed me the other side of life. She showed me the kindness, the tenderness, and everything that I had never truly known. We grew very fond of each other… or so I thought. I was so in love with her, nobody had ever made me feel this way before. So much so that I decided perhaps it was time for something different.  
  
I fingered the ring in my pocket as I waited for Lucretia to meet me at the corner of town. It was where we would always meet, where we would be alone to talk about the world. Normally it would be about her and her job… but that day would be different. "Hi Vincent!" she said as she walked towards me.  
  
"Hi Lucretia," I said, feeling very much the same as I had at the secretary's desk. "Could I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure," she replied straightening her glasses. "What is it that you want to know?" Well this was it. It was now or never. I dug the ring out and showed it to her.  
  
"Will you marry me?" I expected either a look of rejection, or a look of happiness. Maybe even a look of shock. But her eyes widened at the ring, a look of horror.  
  
"Vincent… oh I had no idea. Vincent… I…" she sighed, and shook her head. I nodded, hurt but okay. It was my fault for loving her. It was my fault she did not love me.  
  
"I understand Lucretia. Well… at least take the ring as a token of the time we have had…"  
  
"I can't Vincent," she said.  
  
"Please?" I asked. I really wanted her to have it. She was my only friend… and nobody else would fit in the ring anyways. But to my surprise she shoved it away, tears in her eyes as she ran away from me. Was I really that bad? I thought that I had made some progress… had she met another? As long as she was happy, I did not care. It was my fault. Never hers.  
  
With only my work to console me, I decided to check upon Hojo. Dr. Gast was in his private chambers, and perhaps seeing such a pompous, egotistical man would give me a good laugh. I headed down the mansion, searching until the only place left was the basement. Gathering my breath I descended.  
  
The stench of death was strong in this place, and it was infested with bats but I continued downwards until I reached the library. There I found Hojo… injecting something into the arm of a monstrosity. It was obvious that at one time it had been human. It wore the tattered clothing of a Soldier, perhaps a guard. But the form was twisted, the skin a sickly yellow. But it was the eyes, so filled with the longing to die that bothered me the most. "Help…" it whispered, in a voice warped.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Hojo?" I demanded.  
  
"Dr. Gast is performing experiments on a creature we found, named Jenova. Diagnostics. I am merely adding to his research, finding out what it will do to humans."  
  
"Does he know about this?"  
  
"He has no need to yet," Hojo said with an air all too egotistical. I wanted to slap him, but it was my job to protect him.  
  
"Did you even have his consent?" I asked pointing to the former Soldier.  
  
"I do not need permission from anyone!" Hojo yelled. "Not even you Valentine!" Before I could react, he pulled out a hidden gun and shot me. I clutched at the wound, stumbling.  
  
"You bastard…" I muttered.  
  
"That is not even the half of it Valentine. Do you know why Lucretia resisted your offer?"  
  
"How did you know about that?" I muttered.  
  
"Let me just she that she cried in my arms over it. She loves me Valentine… never you. It was never you," he repeated, snarling the words. He then smiled, and that was the last thing I saw before I faded into darkness.  
  
1.4 Chapter Three  
  
1.5 A Beautiful Mind  
  
When I awoke, I found myself strapped down. But where? I looked around, and to my horror I discovered that it was the very same laboratory in the basement I had been shot in. Gods above… had I been experimented on too? There was nobody around at the moment, and with a strength surprising even myself I snapped the straps. Sitting up, I found a metallic glint. That was when I first noticed the metal claw. I flexed it, realizing I controlled it. What else had been done? I then found the mouthpiece, but that was easily hidden by the dark red cape I now bore. Hojo's? I hoped not. Seeing as how there had been no other physical changes I proceeded out of the mansion.  
  
I cannot tell you how many glares I received as I rode towards Shinra HQ. But as a Turk, I had long since learned to ignore others. Using my keycard, I strolled into the President's office. "I am sorry to interrupt Sir," I said.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded. "How did you get in here?" I showed him my keycard, baffled. Had I changed that much?  
  
"Vincent Valentine," I said. His eyes widened, but in anger.  
  
"Valentine is dead!" he shouted. I remained calm.  
  
"I assure you that I am not lying Sir." He looked at me a moment, staring into my eyes. Finally he heaved a great sigh.  
  
"Those are eyes that I could never forget," he said sadly. "But where have you come from?"  
  
"Shinra Mansion Sir. I was on assignment there remember? But I was shot by…"  
  
"I know Valentine," the President said. "I know. Look I am going to be honest here. By all records you are dead! Everyone believes so… as much as I hated it even I did. Your death was pretty infamous around here…"  
  
"What does this mean Sir?" I asked.  
  
"It means that you are now a security risk for us Valentine. You see… well I tell you what. Your room is exactly as it was a year ago… you will find all you need to know under the keywords Jenova and Valentine. Understand?" I nodded, and proceeded to leave the room. I was dead to them? How had I survived a year? This was not sounding too good at all.  
  
Perplexed and very disturbed, I entered my room. It was indeed the very same as when I had left it, save for a thin layer of dust settled over everything. I logged into my computer, and brought up the necessary Shinra files. Typing in the words Jenova and Valentine I found what appeared to be an online research paper. I frowned as I saw that it was written by none other than Hojo himself.  
  
August 7  
  
I had thought that at first I would loose everything when Valentine strolled into my office. I saw the anger there, mixed with a sadness. Fool. He could have shot me at any time, but instead he was shot himself. Kind of fitting really… at least now I will not have to worry about him stealing away Lucretia. I do not care if she loved him, she was mine first, forever.  
  
'So she did love me?' I thought. It was a comforting thought in my dreary world. I read on.  
  
He protested my experiments… I think it is rather fitting for him to become one. The General gave me some very useful ideas, and I think now is a better time than ever to start.  
  
August 8  
  
I have started work on him, injecting Jenova cells inside of him so that his body will accept the DNA I have given him. Galian Beast, the great demon Chaos just to name a few. He is unable thus far to use them, but I feel confident that will change. He is mine to do with as I please!  
  
I would have continued to read, but I felt something prick into my back. Whirling around, I found a smiling Hojo. "The President said you were a security risk," Hojo said with a nasty grin. "I think you are to everyone around you as well. Now sleep Valentine… sleep forever!  
  
1.6 Chapter Four  
  
1.7 Purpose Renewed  
  
I felt that I deserved to sleep forever, willing my body into a comatose state. I could have remained that way for ages, had Cloud and the others never found me. But they did. I was awakened with the light, feeling very much like a vampire indeed. They explained to me the story, and I more than happy to come along. It kept my mind off of other things… or so I thought it would. That was… until we discovered Lucretia's Cave.  
  
There she was, ravaged by the Jenova inside of her. She did not even want me to look at her. But I did, and I found that I still loved her. She gave me all that she could, and was gone again. But that did not discourage me. When Cloud told us all to find what we were fighting for you can bet that is the first place I went Cid.  
  
I never found her there… but she was there all the same. With me, my purpose. Even if she had stopped loving me I did not care. She is still my purpose today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cid rested a hand on his friend's shoulder, and looked directly into Vincent's red eyes. Anyone else might wet their pants at the sight, but Cid knew what lied beneath. "Damn it you know what you have to do," Cid said lighting another cigarette. Vincent frowned at the cigarette, but this time did not say a word about it. Instead he said,  
  
"She won't be there."  
  
"How can you be so fucking sure Vincent?" Cid asked. "Look I can take you there myself with the Tiny Bronco and we can trek over the mountains!"  
  
"Are you sure Cid? I mean…"  
  
"Damn straight I'm sure! You say the word and I'll be there. Just leave a note for Shera and all will be good!"  
  
Cid was true to his word, and with a wordless hike they began their way up the mountain and behind the waterfall. "I'll wait here," Cid said. "Perfect place for a smoke…"  
  
"Cid I really wish you would stop smoking all of those things."  
  
"Hey… I'm not your main concern right now anyways. Go get her Tiger!" Vincent gave one last look at Cid before proceeding. Sure enough, Lucretia stood there.  
  
"Get back!" she shouted. Vincent shook his head.  
  
"Not this time. I wanted to talk…"  
  
"Vincent… I don't deserve you or your friendship! Just leave!"  
  
"I once thought I was unworthy of you. I too loathed myself. Lucretia, life is all too short, and we all make mistakes. Somebody very special to me taught me that."  
  
"Another woman?" she asked. Vincent shook his head.  
  
"No… Cid Highwind. He showed me just all that this life has to offer. That sometimes, there are second chances." From his pocket, he pulled out the ring. She smiled at him, tears lolling down her face as she put it on.  
  
1.8 Epilogue  
  
1.9 A Leap of Faith  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cid asked fingering his Venus Gospel. Vincent nodded. "Then I guess this is goodbye…"  
  
"Yes… it seems that way."  
  
"Thank you for everything Cid," Lucretia said with a smile.  
  
"I should thank you two. You are the greatest friends a guy could have. Farewell." They both nodded, clasping hand tightly. As they jumped upwards from the cliff, Cid used his spear and in a single motion painlessly killed both of them. They had asked him to, and he understood even though it had been the hardest thing he had ever done. The pair sailed down the cliff, hands locked even in death.  
  
Cid took one last smoke of his cigarette, then tossed it to the ground. Reaching up, he grabbed the pack out of his headgear and emptied it onto ground. "This is for you man," he said with a sigh. "Rest in peace."  
  
So what did you think? I know that it is very sad, but I liked the way it turned out. Anyways, as always feedback begged at siriusstar13@yahoo.com. Until next time! 


End file.
